They Say You're Pretty But
by Natushka-86
Summary: [JackChloe] There is something unmistakably off beat when she arrives.


**title:** They say you're pretty, but you don't think they're right  
**Author:** Nat  
**summary:** _There is something unmistakably off beat when she arrives._  
**pairing:** Jack/Chloe  
**a/n:** I would just like to state that this is my first J/C fic and it was for ther chlack ficathon, and I freaking struggled with it, like trying to get a 4 year old to sit still huffs

This is for vtress29 who wanted one of these things; _CHLACK secret rendezvous, Chloe gives Jack a housecall to fix his computer, CHLACK phone sex._

---

There is something unmistakably off beat when she arrives.

Her annoyance of having to drive around for 20 minutes longer (checking to see if she was followed) combined with the fact that its some ungodly hour of the morning (and she's reminded him once or twice, that she does actually sleep sometimes) usually make her fairly snarky when she arrives for their regular (but sometimes random) rendezvous, so he's gotten used to her sarcastic bit off remarks, while her eyes practically roll round her head.

So he thinks there is something eerily wrong when quietness follows her into the room.

After years of working together in such stressful and high pressured situations (usually something that can be associated with doom and flailing) a thick ribbon of unshakable trust was tied around them. A repartee that only a strong bond of friendship could provide flowed through them, giving them the distinct ability to know what the other was thinking or feeling. Something that most people thought could only be obtained through a life time of togetherness.

It scares him that her face is frightfully blank when she looks at him.

She has never been one to hold back her thoughts, that was essentially Chloe, to voice the raw blunt thought that everyone was thinking, but not willingly to say. Whether it was laced with sarcasm or not, she called it how she saw it.

He has never seen her so silent and still.

He waits, waiting for her to snark at him, to bitch about his paranoia, roll her eyes, then get out her laptop and debrief him about the past month.

But she doesn't.

She takes him completely by surprise suddenly lunging forward, kissing him hard and fast. Her body molding up against his own, her soft curves pressed up against all the right places.

Something inside of his brain snaps, because he can't deny that he hasn't thought about this (been thinking about it for how many lonely months now). So he pushes forward, until he's got her pinned up against the nearest wall, fingertips sliding under her shirt skimming over her abdomen.

She presses closer, changing the angle of her hips just so… and he actually growls, a sound deep within his throat and he grips her hips tighter, grinding against her.

He can't keep his hands still and one slides under her shirt again, tracing her spine, as his lips move from hers to trail down her neck, his stubble scratching delicate skin, then he moves to her earlobe and nips at it.

She moans and suddenly it's all too real.

This is Chloe. His most trusted friend. Her friendship means more to him, than he could ever tell her.

And she's about use him (to quell some hidden pain she won't let him see) and he's about to let her.

Fuck.

He tears his lips from her, and leans forward, their foreheads touching, while he tries to catch his breath and form some kind of sentence.

One of his hands reaches up and strokes her hair, fingertips sliding through soft waves, then he looks at her so intently, hoping she won't flee before he gets out all the right words.

"Chloe, we can't do this."

Instantly she looks mortified, and he can see all kinds of hurt running through her eyes and then she does try to flee.

But Jack holds her gently in place; he wants her to hear him.

"Chloe, just listen ok. I know something's wrong, I can feel it and I want to help, but not like this. As much as I want too, your trust and friendship mean too much to me, I won't mess that up. Just talk to me ok."

All the while his hand keeps stroking her hair, the other making soft passes along the small of her back.

Her eyes widen at his words, and she relaxes slightly, her guard dropping and he can see there's so many emotions playing over her face, making something tug at his heart.

Silence echoes throughout the room. They're still pressed up against the wall, his hands stroking her skin, as he waits. Then when she speaks, it's so soft and doesn't sound anything like the woman he worked with at CTU.

"Everyone thinks your dead, and they're mourning you… But I can't, because I know better and I see the way you're living…" She pauses, and Jack can see her organising her thoughts, trying to filter them so she can say the right thing. But then she stops, and looks at him, and he knows he's going to get the blunt straight forward Chloe answer.

"You don't deserve it, you save the world, and look what the world does to you."

And for the first time he see's her. Sees what his fake death is doing to her, sees the things she wouldn't let him because she is forever looking after him, and never herself.

So he does the only thing he can think of.

He kisses her.

But its warm and gentle and nothing like before. He tries to tell her with the soft sweep of his tongue against hers how much he cares for her, to put the words he can't say into actions, to speak with his hands and his mouth, hoping she'll feel it.

He pulls back from the kiss, his hands coming back up to her face, calloused thumbs stroking smooth skin. He smiles at her, bumping his nose lightly against hers and she smiles back at him, and its shy and alluring all at the same and it makes his heart flutter stupidly in his chest.

Taking hold of her hand, he steps back from the wall, gives a gently tug, pulling her with him tucked nice and close against his body. He turns her hand over, kissing her palm and when her fingertips brush against his cheek, he knows she understands. The way she understands everything he does.

She's smiling when he kisses her again.

_fin_


End file.
